Abschied?
by MarronCarter
Summary: Ich hasse Summarys. Meine erst. Nich lang. lest einfach


Titel: Abschied?  
  
Autor: Ich *gg*  
  
E-Mail: MarronCarter@yahoo.de  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: Slash (n bisschen)  
  
Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles J.K.Rowling und ihren Leuten.  
  
Pairing: Albus und Lucius... Scherz! HPxDM (wer sonst?)  
  
Widmung: Kitty! Sie weiß wer gemeint ist.  
  
Lieber Draco,  
  
Ich weiß du wirst mich niemals lieben.  
  
Ich weiß du hasst mich.  
  
Das sehe ich in deinen grauen Augen die mich immer so kalt betrachten. Und glaub mir ich versuche seit Jahren einen warmen Schimmer zu entdecken.  
  
Ich weiß ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich hätte dein Freundschaftsangebot im ersten Jahr annehmen sollen, zu spät.  
  
Kümmere du dich bitte um Hedwig. Ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll bei dir bleiben, du wirst sie also eh nicht los. Und sag allen (hauptsächlich Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore) wie leid es mir tut, das ich ihren Erwartungen nicht entsprechen konnte. Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Es tut mir leid.  
  
Ich weiß du wirst mich für diesen Brief verachten. Vielleicht zeigst du ihn in der ganzen Schule herum und machst mich zum Gespött, mir ist es gleich.  
  
Draco ich liebe dich! Ich, der 'Goldjunge aus Gryffindor' liebe dich den 'Prinz von Slytherin' (obwohl Engel eher passt). Aber auch damit ist es jetzt vorbei.  
  
Endlich.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Harry  
  
Draco las die letzten drei Sätze 2 mal durch, bevor er sich hektisch an Hedwig wand. " Wo ist er? Bring mich dahin!"  
  
Folgsam flog Hedwig los, immer in Richtung Astronomieturm. Klar wo auch sonst. Draco nahm eine Abkürzung durch einen Wandteppich um schneller da zu sein. Er rannte so schnell er konnte bis er Seitenstiche bekam, aber er rannte weiter, immer getrieben von der furchtbaren Angst, er könne zu spät kommen.  
  
Heftig atmend stand er schließlich zehn Minuten später im Turm, wo Harry mit geschlossen Augen kurz davor war einen Schritt in die Ewigkeit zu machen. Er war so konzentriert, dass er Draco, der immer noch wild atmete gar nicht bemerkte. Mit einem großen Satz war dieser bei ihm und die Arme um seinen Bauch und zog den Gryffindor zurück.  
  
*** Das wars? Gibt es keinen anderen Ausweg? Andere Lösung? Kann Draco sich nicht doch noch ändern? Harry lachte bitter auf. Draco? Sich ändern? Nie! Da ist es besser ich mache Schluss mit allem.  
  
***  
  
"Nicht!" Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um, so dass er jetzt Auge in Auge mit Draco stand, der wegen der schnellen Bewegung das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
  
Er rutschte an der Wand hinunter und zog Harry mit. Dieser sank in seinen Armen zusammen und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.  
  
Er streichelte Harry weiter über den Rücken. "Komm Schatz. Ist ja gut." Draco hob Harrys Kopf und küsste seine Tränen weg. Harry kuschelte sich näher an Draco. "Ich bin im Himmel." seufzte er. "Nein bist du nicht." lächelte Draco. " Aber warum hast du mich dann gerettet? Willst du das alle Welt über mich lachen kann? Hasst du mich so sehr?"  
  
Draco wurde ernst. "Ich hasse dich nicht und ich werde dich nicht lächerlich machen."  
  
"Aber warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
Draco strich Harry eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Weil ich dich liebe. Weißt du eigentlich wie schlimm es für mich war als ich dachte, ich käme zu spät, ich würde dich verlieren? Das war die Hölle."  
  
Harry sah den Slytherin unsicher mit großen Augen an. "Ich liebe dich." Sanft küsste Draco den ehemaligen Feind.  
  
"Wir sollten gehen. Wiesel und das Schlammblut warten."  
  
" Nenn sie nicht so!"  
  
Draco schmunzelte. "Kaum gestehe ich dir meine Liebe, wirst du schon frech."  
  
Draco führte Harry sanft von hinten aus dem Turm und küsste ihm den Nacken.  
  
"Alles gut mein Engel?" Harry lächelte.  
  
"Engel? So hat mich echt noch keiner genannt."  
  
"Dann wird's ja Zeit. Für mich bist du ein Engel, mein Engelchen."  
  
~*°°*~  
  
Fertig! Und das wo mir keiner Beta- lesen wollte.  
  
Egal, sollte jetzt jemand Lust bekommen haben, da oben steht meine Addy, oder schreibts in die Reviews, die ich zahlreich erwarte! *mitdemZaunpfahlwink*  
  
Noch was??  
  
Reviews Pleez (sonst schreib ich weiter!)  
  
MarronC 


End file.
